


Strong Enough Foundation

by magicathstewart (avidfangirllife)



Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidfangirllife/pseuds/magicathstewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seraph-blades-and-mockingjays asked:<br/>Prompt: wren's pregnant and Cath's freaking out (in a good way or a bad way, or both, your choice) about the fact she's going to be an AUNT soon and Oh GoD LEvI WhAT If I SCReW Up I Can'T DeAL WIth REsPonSiBILIty I JuSt Write GaY FanFIc OkAY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Enough Foundation

**Author's Note:**

> So, this definitely did not turn out how I planned it (and I actually started it twice), but I hope you like it! It was my first time writing Fangirl for real, and I’m definitely freaking out about it a bit. But here goes! I left some Fangirl easter eggs within for fun!
> 
> (I suck at titles, so I went with Hamilton lyrics and I have zero regrets)

Over the past couple of years, Cath had done a lot of growing up. The most specific change to note was the ring sitting on the third finger of her left hand. Some might say she and Levi had moved a bit quickly - that she was too young to be _engaged_ , but it felt right for them. Cath knew this was it; Levi was and would forever be her always. _Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow_ he had once said to her. And it was still true. There would always be a tomorrow and it would always be with him.

So, it really shouldn’t have surprised her that Wren was growing up, too. They were twins, after all. They may not have hit all their milestones at the same exact time, but in general they were growing up together.

“I just don’t understand, Levi!” Cath was pacing across the living room floor with her palms pressed firmly to her temples. “How did this happen?”

Levi smiled wide at her before answering, “Do you really need me to explain the logistics to you? Because I can, but if you don’t know by now, I - “

“Levi.” Cath cut him off, stopping dead in her tracks for a moment to glare at him before returning to her pacing.

“I’m just saying, Cather. I think you know _exactly_ how this happened. I’m certain you’ve even written about it before.”

“Levi,” Cath said again, exasperated. This time she didn’t stop moving. “You know that’s not what I mean.”

“C’mere,” Levi said, waving her over to where he was seated on the couch. When she hesitated, he just patted the cushion next to him until she made her way towards him.

As she sat, Levi pulled her back into his chest and wrapped his arm firmly around her waist. “What’s this really about?” He asked her. He said it soft, right in her ear.

Cath breathed in deep and closed her eyes, then let the breath out in one long _whoosh_. She needed to come up with the right words, and Levi was content to wait until she found them. “I just don’t understand how she’s ready for this now.”

“Because you’re not ready.” It wasn’t a question. Levi could read the meaning behind her words; he could read her like an open book. Maybe the only one he had ever been able to read and understand so easily.

That was the problem for Cath. How could Wren be ready to have a _baby_? How was it that Wren always seemed to be two steps ahead of her when it came to boys and relationships? Cath was nowhere near ready to have a baby, and Wren being pregnant hit too close to home for her. It was different because they were twins. At least, it felt different. It felt, _more_.

“I’m not ready to be an aunt, Levi!” Cath groaned. “What am I going to do when the baby cries? Read them SnowBaz fanfiction? I’m pretty sure that’s all I’m qualified to do.”

Levi bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to laugh, then smiled wider and replied, “It works for me. Seriously, Cath. Look at me.” He placed a finger under her chin and tilted her face up to his. “Your niece or nephew is going to _love_ you. You are going to be a great aunt. And, one day, when you’re ready, you’re going to be a great mom. Got it?”

Cath nodded slow, so Levi took her face in his hands. He placed his thumbs at the corners of her lips and pulled gently upwards. “Smile, sweetheart. Everything’s going to be okay.”

She forced her lips up into a real smile and was certain it could almost pass for sincere.

Levi laughed then, not bothering to stifle it. “Close enough,” he whispered against her lips before pressing them against hers.

That was all it took for Cath to relax - the feeling of Levi’s lips moving with hers. Kissing Levi never got old. Whenever Cath’s own world got to be too much for her, there was _this_. 

There would always be this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think here or come chat with me on [tumblr](http://magicathstewart.tumblr.com/)?


End file.
